User blog:HeypplsOfficial/Just Dance Goals
Just Dance Goals is the first installment in the Just Dance Goals franchise. Gameplay and Features Introducing all new game modes on PS4™, Xbox One™, Nintendo NX™, and Wii U™ consoles, with more focus on online and sharing features: *“'Squad Goals'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Gym'” mode, to customize workout sessions and exclusive choreographies to lose weight. $0.99 for 1 Week, $5.00 for 1 Month, $12.00 for 3 Months and $25.00 for 1 year. *“'Dance Quests'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode, where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV', where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *Introducing Dance.ly, a new feature for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo NX and Wii U where players sing, lip-sync, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *Additionally, Just Dance Goals will also introduce Just Dance Goals: Extra Songs, a new streaming service that will regularly deliver exclusive new content and offer subscribers 150 songs at launch. At launch, Extra Songs also offers 4 Unlimited Exclusive Dance Quests. This service is exclusive to Xbox One, Nintendo NX Wii U and PlayStation 4. *You can now use your smartphone as a controller to play the game on the Wii U, PS4, Nintendo NX and Xbox One. This allows Wii U and PS4 users to play with up to 6 players instead of 4, which is a feature previously exclusive to the Xbox One. *"Party Master Mode" Party Master returns, like previously as a Wii U exclusive. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Community Remix', Dancergram, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor (for 7th Gen consoles only) are all returning features. Covers TBA Track List * On Old-Gen, songs are arranged in a specific order, but on New Gen, they are alphabetical. They are shown in Old-Gen order. * Introducing Dance Squads, a 5 player choreo. Alternates Mashups There are 28 Mashups in the game, but only fourteen are playable on the Xbox 360, Wii and PS3. Also, there are eight Mashups exclusive in Just Dance: Red. * "(W/8)" - Exclusive to the Wii and 8th Generation consoles. * "(P)" - Exclusive to PAL consoles. * "®" - Exclusive to Just Dance Red. (Note: ''Just Dance: Red ''Mashups do not have themes; instead in the theme column, they have their release month provided.) Prizes Party Master Mode Community Remix Avatars How to Request *Song: *Artist: *Mode: (Solo/Duet/Trio/Dance Crew) *Dancer: Describe what you want, or give me a transparent png. (Not to hard pl0x) Category:Blog posts